


Letters to Yami: Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [53]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Encouragement, Episode: s07e03 Wrong-Way Tanner, Epistolary, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Moral Lessons, Operation Positivity, School, Season/Series 07, Song: It’s Summertime, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Basically, the Tanners, as well as Jesse Katsopolis, Joey Gladstone and the girls’ friends (including D.J.’s best friend Kimmy Gibbler) write to Yami, and he writes back..





	1. Letters to Yami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [QueenOfTheGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Jeff Franklin (also a genius) owns the TV show Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

AU. The Tanners, Jesse Katsopolis, Joey Gladstone and the girls’ friends — including D.J.’s best friend Kimmy Gibbler — writes to Yami, and he writes back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. At School

AU. Michelle writes a letter to Yami, telling him most of what she has learned in school. He writes back, telling her how proud he is of her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Notes Back and Forth

AU. It’s a summertime, and Michelle exchanges notes with Yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Best Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami sends Michelle his best wishes on her first day of school in September, and she thanks him in her reply to him.

AU. Yami sends his best wishes to Michelle when school starts again in September, and Michelle thanks him in her reply..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Encouragement and Being Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, Yami, encouragement and being positive.

Stephanie thanks Yami for encouraging her to never give up, and to keep on trying and doing her best at something she knows to be difficult, and he tells her “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Season 7 episode **Wrong-Way Tanner**. Yami writes to Michelle, encouraging her not to give up after he gets a letter from Michelle’s father Danny, telling him all about what happened at the soccer game.

_Dear Michelle,_

_Your father Danny wrote to me about what happened at the soccer game, when you scored for the other team by accident. He even blamed himself, saying that he put too much pressure on you (and also added that your uncle Jesse was right in that you should just play soccer for the fun of it)._

 _However, his friend Joey Gladstone said that it wasn’t any one person’s fault; it was both your father and your uncle Jesse who were to blame. Joey even added that if they simply let him do his job as soccer coach, then maybe you would’ve concentrated better, and would’ve been less prone to making mistakes in the first place. Danny then said that you wanted to quit playing soccer, just like your uncle Jesse quit playing baseball. Of course, Jesse explained that he hated baseball, but you love soccer, and that if you love something you do, you should keep doing it._

_And I cannot agree more there._

_Michelle, never give up. Don’t quit doing something you love. Find your passion and focus on it — especially when you find a balance between what you want to do and what you need to do._

**_~Your friend,  
Yami_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
